


许愿机

by ToT42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToT42/pseuds/ToT42
Summary: 世界毁灭了！但是破特终于能过上清净的生活了。——如果那条伏地魔变成的蛇没有打翻他的奶油汤只为了求一个愿望的话。





	许愿机

破特在一栋破公寓里醒来，他做了个梦，梦里的香气让他腹如雷鸣，他伸了个懒腰，决定去煮梦里见到的奶油浓汤。

 

虽然是破公寓，但他这一户的实用面积并不小，如果他保持独身，生活空间是绰绰有余的。

破特搅拌他的浓汤，水汽模糊了他的眼镜，他用汤勺敲敲不锈钢锅的锅壁，尽可能将勺子上残余的汤汁撇掉。

他将切成块块的卷心菜、洋葱、胡萝卜倒进锅里，浓汤上的泡泡扑腾着撒娇，发出啵啵的声音，除了躁动不安的胃，此刻的他无比平静。

 

他——无——比——平——

 

在破特因为太过安逸而打起了呵欠的时候，就在他眯起了眼睛的那么一会儿时间里，海龙从泥潭沼泽里抬起了头！

 

——破坏者堂皇登场。

 

因为事情发生得太过突然，破特以为自己是被眼屎给糊住了眼睛，他将眼镜拿下来，在揉了揉双眼后又搓了搓眉心，当他重新睁开眼，汤锅里的蝰蛇依旧没有消失。

 

好险，破特差点就发出了女孩儿的尖叫声。

就像变帽子戏法似的，那么大一条蛇，可以比划成人手臂的粗细，从他沸腾的小汤锅里冒出头来！

长条条的披着破特搅拌了好久的奶油汤汁的身躯，顶着小块胡萝卜的三角脑袋，它立起身来，丝毫不在意置身环境的热度，也完全没有把锅子的容积放进心上，它将身子的三分二长度藏匿在汤平面之下，直勾勾的盯着破特。

 

“……”破特挥了挥手里的汤勺，作驱赶的动作，“……去、去。”

 

大蛇的小舌头嘶嘶作响，振动凝滞的空气： **“是能够实现对象所有愿望的巫师哈利·波特家吗？”**

 

“从我的午餐里滚出去啊！”

 

 

 

大蛇在水槽里清洗自己的时候，破特在旁边的灶台上嗅自己的奶油汤，汤已经散发出明显的腥臭味，破特将架子上的菜刀抽出来又插回去，陷入了迷茫中。

 

“能让我喝掉它吗？”蝰蛇爬过切菜的案板，顺着破特的手臂而上，直到半身都倚着巫师的身体，它在破特的耳边细语。

 

破特：“蛇不能喝奶油汤。”

 

他觉得肩膀上湿漉漉的，伸手一摸，摸到了蛇身体上的水珠。

 

“……”

 

“等等，别把我扔出去。”大蛇向气呼呼地扛着它走向阳台的破特恳求道，“我能喝奶油汤，我什么都能吃。”

 

“这里不欢迎你，伏地魔。”破特扯着在地板上打滚的蛇。

 

“谁是伏地魔？我不认识这个人。”

 

蝰蛇用粗长的尾巴圈住客厅里的实木桌的桌脚，白里透着粉色的鳞片在阳光下泛起一层虹色的晕，洗干净的它看起来又健康又漂亮，但是破特并不想养它。

 

“我不是来做宠物的，我是来请你实现愿望的。”

 

“我实现不了你的愿望！”破特恶狠狠地说，“而且你不知道吗？现在请哈利·波特大人实现愿望，是需要支付代价的！”

 

“我给你抓老鼠。”

 

“我不吃老鼠！”

 

“我给你吃人。”

 

“我自己就是人！”

 

蛇懒洋洋地说：“人不吃人吗？”

 

“某些时候！某些地方！某些人会吃！”破特叉着腰顺气，“我不吃！何时何地何人，我都不吃！”

 

破特的气匀了，他从裤兜里抽出自己的魔杖，蝰蛇的动作更迅速，它弹向破特，用自己弯弯的身体缠住了破特的手：“为什么你甚至不听一下这愿望的内容呢？”

 

“你？一条蛇？能有什么建设性的愿望。”

 

“那你实现的所有愿望都是有意义的吗？”

 

白蛇的舌尖抖啊抖，快要舔到破特的鼻子了。

 

破特将蛇粗暴地掼到地上：“你太死缠烂打了，伏地魔。”

 

“所以说这是谁呢？巫师，你还没有回答我的问题呢。”

 

破特没有理会大蛇，也没有再尝试将它拖出室外了，他回身走向客厅的沙发，一屁股坐下，空空如也的胃谴责他，让他像废物一样瘫在垫子上。

 

蝰蛇在原地等了一会儿，然后松开了倒霉的桌脚，爬到破特的身边。

 

它喋喋不休地追问：“为什么？”

 

“因为……”破特的头斜在靠背上，嘴里的话含混不清，“在这种世界里，许愿本身就是没有意义的。”

 

穿堂而过的风带起了落地的窗帘，只有风声、帘脚的硬物碰撞玻璃的声音，和破特的呼吸。

 路上的汽车似乎没在跑，邻里不骚扰，周末的公园静悄悄，柏油路上长青草，牡鹿将橱窗里的塑料模特踢倒，锈迹斑斑的摩天轮是这座城市的地标。

 

**“在这种已经毁灭的世界里，许愿有个毛线用。”**

 

蛇不动声色地亲近他：“那就许一个让世界恢复原样的愿，对，就是这样，这就是我的愿望。”

 

一阵激灵，鸡皮疙瘩纷纷在皮肤上开花，破特乜着它，打量它：“你？你会许这种愿望？”

 

“这就是我的愿望。”蛇重复地强调。

 

“将让你这么突发奇想的理由说来听听。”

 

“最近连老鼠都不多见了。”

 

破特撇撇嘴，但他还不知道自己的内心已经松动了。

 

破特：“瞧瞧你，伏地魔，你彻彻底底地变成一条蛇了，不再为了老鼠以外的事情关心这个世界了。”

 

“所以说。”白蛇将脑袋搁在破特的肩膀上，“伏地魔是谁？”

 

“是你，别再说话了，伏迪。”

 

“伏迪又是谁？”

 

“也是你。”破特说，“你曾经试图杀死我。”

 

大蛇抬起了头：“为什么？因为你没有实现我的愿望吗？”

 

破特将它的头按回去：“不是……emmm大概是吧。你不记得了，你当然不记得了，你以前曾经是个恶名昭彰的黑巫师，你野心勃勃，为了达成目标无所不用其极，你想要净化血统驱逐麻瓜……”

 

“你说简单点。”

 

“你想要征服世界。”破特放弃了一切般地松了口气，“你是个魔头，好好的日行一恶，突然某天听说有人可以打败你，你就真信了，然后你就来杀我，你真是个傻x你知道吗，当时我还是个小婴儿呢。”

 

白蛇摇晃着脑袋想了想：“搞不懂。”

 

“我也搞不懂，除了中间你休停了一段时间，在我上学的时候，你几乎追杀了我六年，六年……”

 

破特的声音渐渐的接近喃喃自语，他的四肢乏力，能量都在肚皮下的电闪雷鸣中消耗掉了，没过多久，他就在自己的讲述中睡去了。

 

 

 

破特在走廊里摸黑移动，他很饿，他要到小精灵们聚集的厨房去，但是太黑了，他摸不准方向。

他不停地走啊，走啊，一只手从地上钻出来抓住了他的脚踝，一只冰冷的、蜘蛛似的枯瘦的手，破特反应不及，迎面扑倒，在他的鼻子将要与地面亲密接触之前，他醒了过来。

 

破特用手抹了把脸，感觉到脚踝处有什么凉凉的东西，似乎就是噩梦的源头，他低头一看，发现大蛇在他的脚边盘了起来，正在吞咽着自己的尾巴。

破特大叫一声，一脚踢了出去，将团起来的蛇球踢到书架边，白蛇奄奄一息地在降落的地点动也不动了。

 

破特连忙过去抱起它，将它的尾巴从它的嘴里抽出来，他有点慌乱，吐食的蛇搞不好是要死的。

 

“伏地魔，醒醒……”破特抚摸它光滑的鳞片，“汤给你喝了，凉了你就可以喝……”

 

“有肉吗……”大蛇气若游丝地问。

 

“没有。”

 

破特将它搬到沙发上，他到厨房端出了锅子，想了想然后从冰箱里拿出了最后的面包，他发狠地咬着面包，边看着蝰蛇啜饮他的奶油浓汤。

 

“你的故事还没说完呐，巫师。”

 

汤饱饭足后，大蛇又慵懒地赖上了破特的大腿，破特毫不留情地捏住它的七寸。

 

“你不是我的宠物。”

 

“我不是。”

 

“你怎么不念叨你的愿望啦？”

 

“我有预感，你说完故事之后就会实现我的愿望了。”

 

“不会的，实现不了。”破特说，“而且我都说了，许愿是要支付代价的。”

 

白蛇没有移动，它连话都不说了，只是安静地等待着，发挥自己的种族天赋，耐心而固执。

 

“……好吧。”破特对着天花板龟裂的痕迹眨眼，“来说个关于许愿机的故事吧。”

 

“可你本来正在说我的故事！”

 

破特箍住它的嘴巴，小心那对危险的尖牙：“别对说故事的人指手画脚，我爱说到哪就到哪。”

 

于是巫师说——

 

“你知道这世上有谁用不到许愿机的力量吗？……当然是许愿机自己。”

 

“我从小就有爱起鸡皮疙瘩的毛病，特别听不得同龄人在我旁边说他们生日想要的礼物，听不得演讲里的远大抱负，听不得电视节目里似是而非的随口胡诌……我发现其他人都过得挺幸福的，他们总是能够如愿以偿，除了我……一个父母双亡的、被弑亲仇敌连年骚扰的、承受了大众过量期待的、连教父也死于非命的，普通男孩。”

 

“普通男孩。”大蛇嘶嘶地说。

 

“普通男孩。”破特冷淡地说。

 

“有一天，我在礼堂的长桌上吃饭，就和以往一样，我可以尽情沉默，但我不能阻止身边的人聊天，提起他们最希望在暑假前往的度假胜地。我在一旁掉着疙瘩，顺便将意识放牧在不相关的问题里，在我终于开始考虑是否该找一种咒语、或者一种魔药来治疗我的老毛病时，猫头鹰们从拱顶上飞下来，给礼堂里的大多数人都带来了信，我身边的同学像土拨鼠一样尖叫，让我的麦片洒到了碗外面，看来在暑假的去向问题上，他得到了一个满意的答复。”

 

“我其实很不爽，既是为了无辜的麦片，也是为了这些包围着我的，衬托我不幸的快乐人儿。我想，我为什么会这么倒霉呢，我得不到答案；于是我倒过来想，为什么其他人这么愉快……非常偶然地，真的是极其偶然，就在那一瞬间，我灵机一动。”

 

“在逻辑关系吃了翔的可能下，我想：我该不会是个许愿机吧。”

 

破特在沙发上躺平，白蛇压着他的胃蜿蜒前行，理所当然地说：“你就是个许愿机啊。”

 

“我当时不知道！”破特不舒服地侧过身，因为蛇在乱动，他的胯部有些不合时宜的反应，啊……他素了太久了，他想，他得在解决掉这个问题之后打个手冲。“……还不如不要察觉到呢。”

 

“这个念头生出以后，我就无法将它从脑海里抹掉，并且随着时间推移，我愈加坚信。”破特润了润唇，“我准备实验，我想证实它。刚开始不太顺利，我让罗恩（我的挚友）许愿，没有效果，我让赫敏（同样，我的挚友）许愿，没有效果……我让比较亲近的人许愿，然后我让比较生疏的人许愿，让他们许一些即时可以看到效果的愿望。”

 

“两者中是哪一方比较容易成功呢？”破特比了一个二的手势，他的手指往下按了按，v字变成了兔耳朵。

 

蝰蛇说：“是后者。”

 

“对。但也不是说前者做不到，他们中也有几个是成了的。为了探究这个现象，我让那些成功的人再许愿，无论他们许了什么愿，都只有最初的愿望生效了。他们想要无限的愿望？他们想要成为神？如果他们真的许了这种蠢愿望，他们再站到我面前的时候，脑子就变成一团浆糊，再也说不出话来了……基于这些结果，我有点尴尬地意识到：也许我将他们一生中唯一一次向神秘力量有求必应的机会给挥霍掉了。”

 

破特咂咂嘴：“谁也不知道这可怕的力量是从什么时候来到我身上的，我隐隐约约猜到……大概是从很早，很早以前，在我连自己是谁都不认识的时候，它就在那了。罗恩呐，赫敏呐，我们还保持着懵懂的过去，你们已经在无关紧要的小事上梦想成真了。”

 

“我验证了这个机制，心思开始活泛起来，我有个当时就想要实现的愿望，但是我无法倾听自己心底的声音，我无法实现自己的愿望。”

 

蛇从靠背上垂下来，在他理不平的乱发上吐舌头：“真可惜。”

 

“可我不傻，我只要让和我有相似愿望的人向我许愿就可以了。”破特狡黠地笑了，他得意地笑了一会儿，又恢复成半生不死的模样，“没有人怀抱我的愿望。”

 

“我想来想去，找来找去，也没有发现和我拥有相同愿望的人……不，也许这世上曾经有一个人与我共享同一个愿望，但他不在了，带走了我的愿望，也成了我愿望的一部分。”

 

大蛇受到惊吓似的立起来：“你文绉绉的。”

 

“那我就抱歉咯。”破特别过脸去不理它，没有人说话，室内的空气都凝固了，蛇最不缺的就是时间，人才急匆匆的。“……好吧，鉴于后续的展开，其实我没有如愿也算得上是一件幸事吧。”

 

蛇说：“原来这不是个好愿望。”

 

破特掏了掏耳朵，抹在了T恤上：“愿望没有好坏之分，只有实现与否的区别。以星球的尺度去考虑，实现得太少、或者太多都是灾难。”

 

白蛇钻来钻去，将自己打了结，它听不太明白。

 

“既然第一志愿落了空，那就退而求其次。梅林啊，给我提供一个人选吧，我很快就发现了她。”

 

大蛇为这个指代侧了侧脑袋：“她？”

 

“汉娜·艾博。”破特的声音听不出什么情绪，“一个赫奇帕奇。我和她不熟，她以前参加过我们兴趣小组的活动，但我没有和她说过几句话。”

 

“我发现她的时候，她正在中庭的角落哭泣，像焉了的狗尾巴草。我听说她的母亲遭遇了不幸，我知道她会与一年前的我有所共鸣，两个既无助又愤怒的年青人，内心深处一定有个可怕的渴望极欲爆发——就像是，复仇的火焰在我心中熊熊燃烧，之类的感觉。”

 

破特耸了耸肩。

 

“在确实得知她的愿望前我都捏了把汗，毕竟我可以理解她，没有什么能比得上家人团聚……只是她的果决简直教人吃惊，让人怀疑她是个服用了复方汤剂的冒牌货！一阵悚然，一个激灵，遍布我全身肌肤的寒毛倒竖，她的愿望，将要实现了——”

 

破特鲤鱼打挺，猛地坐起来，然后他好像觉得不够，又站了起来。大蛇看着他的表演，莫名其妙。

 

破特高高在上地对白蛇说：“ _‘让伏地魔再也达不成他的目标，让他得到应得的惩罚吧！’_ ——伴随这话音落下，你被五花大绑，凭空出现在我们面前的空地上。”

 

破特和白蛇对峙着，直到后者摇来晃去地继续摆脱身体的结，破特长叹一声，又回到沙发上。

 

“中庭的学生都吓坏了，汉娜·艾博变得呆若木鸡，我在此起彼伏的尖叫中，在引发骚乱的俘虏气急败坏的怒吼中，一边收拾着突如其来的胜局，一边为闹剧的落幕倍感荒唐。”

 

破特用手指戳戳白蛇圆润的身躯：“对自己的故事给点反应啊。”

 

白蛇无奈地嘶嘶，它快要变回没有麻花的长条条了：“忙着呢。”

 

它接着说：“反正我的故事已经结束了吧。”

 

破特抱着枕头、摸着下巴陷入了沉思，最后他打了个响指，用魔杖挑起了疲惫的大蛇，帮他捋直了那个结。

 

他语气严肃地提醒蛇：“接下来才是重点。”

 

“你知道吗，走捷径是不可取的，自那以后谁敢在我面前走捷径，我就揍得他们满地找牙。你想想看，这个时代最危险的恐怖分子落网，谁不想去追究呢？我的秘密根本藏不住，在现场的人太多了，参与实验的人里也走漏了风声，所有人都知道哈利·波特从那个 **‘大难不死的男孩’** 变成 **‘人形自走许愿机’** 了！”

 

“从此以后我就生活在水深火热中。学校帮我挡住了大部分人的窥探，但学校只是暂时的避风港，而且不是说避风港之内就风平浪静了，每天都有冲到我面前许愿的学生，整座城堡充斥着发狂的大笑和不知所以的哭喊，我觉得不能这样继续下去，我希望能来个人消除掉我这份力量。”

 

“我希望金妮可以帮我做到这件事，她那么甜美又坚定，我曾将她当作我的妹妹，然后她成了我的女朋友，我曾以为我们会过一辈子。我希望她为我做这件事，但是她做不到，她早就用了自己那一份的愿望……我想，我大概知道她的愿望是什么了。”

 

破特在地毯上圈起自己的双腿，百无聊赖地抠着脚趾。

 

“直到有一天，学校藏不住我了，没有人可以藏住我了，我在街上被人们拉扯，他们的表情就像是要将我大卸八块，他们为了实现愿望的心太过急切，以致于他们连是否真的可以实现愿望都不在乎了。”

 

“我实现了好多愿望，各种各样的愿望，老生常谈的愿望，另辟蹊径的愿望，毛骨悚然的愿望，哭笑不得的愿望……有人请求我当一天冥河的船夫，助他的爱人偷渡，他的爱人拖着腐烂的身体上岸来，拥抱他，亲吻他，然后吃掉他，我躲得机智躲得早，心想汉娜·艾博真是作了个好选择啊。”

 

破特发呆，鼻子里美美地冒着泡，蝰蛇从他的左肩窜到右边，像一条高级围脖，又像一条搂着他的手臂。

 

“然后呢？”蛇问。

 

“然后……崩溃了呗。所有的东西，突然的一下——”破特将嘴角的口水吸回去，“是个孩子吧？他许愿要一只蒲绒绒，一只超～巨型的粉色蒲绒绒，真的是超——级——巨型，它不停地长大，越变越大，它大到将古灵阁的穹顶压垮，它从对角巷的一端滚到另一端，将丽痕书店碾碎，连奥利凡德的魔杖商店也没能幸免。它太大了，覆盖巫师界入口的混淆咒也包裹不住它，它从破釜酒吧冲到了麻瓜的大街上。”

 

“然后就……那样了呗。”

 

破特皱起眉头，蛇也不再移动，他们似乎都在回想/想象那只蒲绒绒的样子。

 

“唉，连戏耍似地许出去的金钱、权力、地位都没能破坏的世界，被巨大的蒲绒绒给破坏了。”

 

“人们打响了愿望的战争，有谁以他的愿望为恶，就找一个愿意抵消它的人；有谁的自私成了恶，就怂恿心胸广阔的人牺牲自我；有谁的不慎化作灾难，就祈求一个填补它的办法，办法恶化，再等一个新的办法……这场战争比拼的是不会枯竭的连锁，是破罐子破摔的垃圾游戏。”

 

破特停下来，他说了那么多话，肚子又有点饿了，他干脆躺下来，躺到地毯上，白蛇差点被他压在身下，急得张开嘴巴威吓他。

 

“我从风暴中逃出来，在海上漂流了好几天，漂流到阿兹卡班，我觉得那里挺好，他们会有好一段时间都找不到我。我在牢房间穿行，狱卒都不见了，犯人也差不多散光了，我上到最高的塔，在最险峻的房间里，我看见了你。”

 

白蛇和破特面面相觑。

 

“可把我吓了一跳，你扑过来抓住我，大喊大叫的，被我给摔到了地上。”

 

“ _‘实现我的愿望！实现我的愿望！哈利·波特！实现我的愿望！’_ ，你说。”

 

“我心里一凉，脚踝也是一凉，你握着我可怜的脚脖子不放手，最后语无伦次地说： _‘让我做一条蛇吧！做一条什么都能吃的蛇！’_ 。”

 

**“啊。”蛇叹息道。**

 

“ _‘我再也不要挨饿了。’_ ”

 

破特说完，背着蛇翻了个身，像小婴儿一样蜷起来，良久，他的声音幽幽地从遥远的另一边传来。

 

“等我反应过来之后，你变成一条蛇，蝰蛇，白里透着粉色，你从墙角的缝隙钻出去，觅食去了。”

 

“原来我是伏地魔。”

 

白蛇没有应激反应，它平静地接受了。

 

“你是伏地魔。”破特说，“我认为，可能是之前几个向我许愿折磨你的人将你的脑子给弄坏了吧。”

 

破特又转回来，腌过的蛤蟆一般绿的眼睛里没有神采：“你明白了吗，你已经再也没有可以许的愿望了。”

 

“是这样啊。”大蛇盘起来，“真可惜。”

 

“嗯……后来人越来越少，想杀死我的人越来越多，我被人变成怪物，又被人重新变回人类，只要人没有放弃走捷径，路就会越来越复杂。我遇到的另一个怪小孩觉得故事里的许愿机都需要收取代价，所以他许愿让我学会平衡收支，从今后，本大爷的店铺就要收费啦。”

 

破特又睡着了，这次他梦到了今天早上梦见的奶油汤，他对着奶油汤自言自语： **“我实现了那么多人的愿望，却没有人来实现我的愿望。”**

 

大蛇的信子探着他的鼻息，把他给痒痒醒了，大蛇问无精打采的他：“你会饿死吗？”

 

“可能？人总不能永生不死。”

 

“那我来咬死你吧。”蛇说，“或者我来许一个愿，‘让你可以对自己许愿’吧。”

 

破特瞪着它，眼里炸起了璀璨、明亮的阿瓦达绿色烟花。

 

烟花转瞬即逝。

 

“你不行……你不行。”

 

白蛇想了想，也说：

 

“是呢。”

 

 

 

FIN.

 


End file.
